


Snowflakes

by caramelhollstein



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Spemily - Freeform, slow burn spemily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields have been friends for as long as they remember. Alison DiLaurentis used to be part of their friend group, but moved to California when they were 14. Since then, not much has changed. But Spencer and Emily have found a new emotional and romantic connection in their friendship. How will this effect their lives and the people around them?This work is gifted to Fender18 because I am in love with her Spemily stories and read them all the time, I hope you have a chance to read mine, please keep writing!Disclaimer: A is not a thing in this fanfic. Alison moved away and will be mentioned/making returns, but there was never any A or threats. Mary Drake is incorporated in the story but as Peter Hastings sister (confusing, sorry).





	1. Group of Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fender18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fender18/gifts).



Spencer Hastings lied down in her bed reading one of her many classical novels. She glanced over at the time, hoping it was late enough to sleep but realised it was only 7pm. Her parents had gone away for the weekend yet again and her sister Melissa was out in London with her boyfriend. This is usually her ideal Saturday night but she was bored out of her mind. She thought about what her friends were doing. Hannah was probably somewhere making out with Caleb in the forests and Aria was probably “watching” a black and white movie with Ezra. Emily doesn’t have anyone right now to be fondling, ever since her and Paige broke up a few months ago. Spencer never liked Paige, she was always so possessive. She set down her book and reached for her phone and immediately called Fields. 

“Hello and who might this be?” Said Emily playfully, laughing at her own joke.

“Very funny Ems. It is I, your beloved best friend.” Spencer replied, with a hint of satire in her voice. 

“Woah, beloved best friend. What might the great best friend want from me?” Emily replied, Spencer could hear that she was listening to music which probably meant she interrupted her workout. 

“Are you free tonight? Everyone is out fucking their boyfriends and my family is out of town. I’m bored!” Spencer exaggerated. 

“Well you’re lucky that I don’t have a boyfriend to fuck.” Emily switched off the music, “I’ll be right there.” 

“Ah yes, thank god for homosexuality!” Spencer laughed, they said their goodbyes and she hung up.

Their entire friend group is close and they all love each other, but Spencer can’t deny that her and Emily have a closer bond. She seems to get along the best with her, ever since they were kids. 

To be fair, Emily and Spencer did meet first out of the four before making themselves a group. 

——

/flashback/

“Class, today we will be learning how to make paper snowflakes, everyone grab a piece of paper and some scissors. Remember, no running with them!” Mrs. Rollin’s said. 

All the 8 year olds in the class rushed to grab their items and went to pick a seat at random. Emily came and sat right next to Spencer who seemed to be struggling with her snowflake. 

“Do you need help?” Emily asked, “I make these all the time with my Dad.” Spencer turned and met eyes with Emily, not for the first time but this is the first interaction they’ve had this year. 

“No. I’m fine, thank you.” Spencer returned to cutting her snowflake in all the wrong places, only to open it and groan and how bad it was. She folded it and started with a new piece. 

“You’re not usually bad at things are you.” Emily started to cut her snowflake, making sure that she was doing it just like Mr. Fields taught her. She heard spencer put down her scissors, so she turned back. 

“Bad? I’m not bad at this!” Spencer raised her voice. 

“Are too!” Emily retorted. 

“Am not!” Spencer spat back. 

The girls continued to argue for a few more seconds until Emily showed Spencer her snowflake, which came out perfect. 

“See, this is how a good snowflake looks like. I can show you if you stop being so mean!” Emily raised her voice. “Girls! Outside, now!” Mrs. Rollin’s shouted, pointing at the classroom door. 

——

Spencer was sitting on her couch in her favourite red hoodie and black pyjama shorts waiting for Emily to barge in like she usually does, she told her a long time ago that she can stop knocking. Just as she turned on the T.V, low and behold, Emily barged in and plumped herself on the couch next to Spencer. Emily rested her head on her lap and stared at the screen, 

“What are we watching tonight then?” Emily asked, cozying herself into Spencer’s lap. 

“Well apparently, Friends! I just turned on the channel so I don’t know.” She naturally started twirling Emily’s hair and stroking her. 

“Oh good, Rachel is so hot in this season.” She started to grab the bowl of chips on the table and eat. 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for blonde’s”, Emily put the bowl down in her lap and looked up at Spencer. 

“No I don’t usually, brunette’s all the way. But even you have to admit that she’s attractive here.” Emily laughed and bopped Spencer’s nose from below. 

“What do you mean even me?” Spencer asked without any thought to it. 

“Well a straight girl.” Emily shifted back and put her eyes on the screen. 

Spencer has never cared about her sexuality, but one thing she has kept from Emily recently is that she is starting to see the attraction in girl’s, on all levels. For the past few months when she gets off, she finds herself thinking about girl on girl action instead of guy on girl, she didn’t find this weird though. But she doesn’t want to be called straight.

Spencer raised her eyebrow her eyes also on the T.V, “Who said I was straight?”. 

Suddenly Emily put the bowl down and raised to a sitting position facing Spencer, she also put the volume down on the T.V. 

“Excuse me?” Emily squinted her eyes at Spencer. 

“What? What did I do?” Spencer asked confused, she didn’t think it was a big deal. 

“Spence! I’m your best friend you tell me these things, yeah obviously I’ll accept you no matter the sexuality blah blah blah, but I want to know!” Emily started rambling hard. 

“I’m sorry geez! Didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Spencer sighed but Emily hit her on the arm, “Ow! What the fuck?” Spencer retorted. 

“It’s a big deal to me! Gosh Spence, you’re like one of the hottest girls on campus, you need to let me know that I should up my game if you’re going to start taking away all the hot girls too.” 

Emily laughed a bit at her comment, but it was true, she’s heard girl’s in the locker room gossip about how attractive Spencer’s abs are when she’s working out and what they would do to her, it’s vulgar, but she can’t argue it.

Spencer was smiling from cheek to cheek and had that egotistic look in her eye. 

“Why are you so happy?” Emily questioned.

“You think I’m one of the hottest girls on campus?” Spencer said smugly, winking at Emily. “Oh shut up loser!” Emily pushed Spencer onto the couch and lied on top of her, they cuddled and turned their attention back to the channel, this was their normal Saturday night. 

——

Some point during the night they fell asleep together on the couch, Spencer woke up with her arms wrapped around Emily who was quietly snoring on top of her. She looked over and saw that it was just past 11pm. Suddenly her stomach growled and she realised that they completely skipped dinner. Emily started stirring, 

“Your stomach is so loud it woke me up. Let’s get some food, I’m hungry too.” Emily suddenly hopped out of the couch and marched towards the kitchen, Spencer followed behind. “Yeah but I’m always hungry.” Spencer leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen, staring at Emily’s back as her shirt rode up whilst she was reaching for ingredients. 

Emily turned around, “That’s very tru- oh, see something you like?” Emily winked mocking Spencer, “I can be smug too, Hastings.” 

“Yup, your ass is my favourite view.” Spencer came off as sarcastic but there was a hint of truth in her sentence. She moved and sat on the barstool next to her. 

“So what are you making tonight, Chef?” She started to twirl around in her seat. 

“Well, you don’t seem to have anything to work with. How about we order in some Chinese?” Emily went and reached for Spencer’s cellphone, only to see a text from Toby. 

Tobs: I miss you. 

Emily always liked Toby but when Spencer dated him, she always felt a pang of jealousy seeing them across the halls, the same pang hit her when reading the text but she ignored the feeling. 

“Toby messaged you, he misses you. What do you want me to write back?” Emily said though she came off pretty monotone, this was something Spencer noticed whenever Toby was brought up between the two of them. 

“Tell him I’m hanging out with my favourite girl and it’s been months, so to stop texting.” Spencer got up and looked down at the phone. 

“Right, so I’ll just say ‘I’m busy’.” Emily chuckled at how dramatic Spencer could be. 

—— 

After they ordered the food, they went up to Spencer’s bedroom to lie down on the bed and wait patiently. 

“So. Tell me about your new lust for girls.” Emily moved and sat in front of Spencer, so they were facing face to face. 

“Why do you want to know so much?” Spencer asked tilting her head. “When I came out to you I told you everything there was! Go on. Not to put any pressure on you, but what do you think you are?” Emily asked rapidly, Spencer sighed. 

“I guess you could say I don’t really give a shit, or pansexual if you want to put a label on it. I was reading up on it a while back.” Spencer kept eye contact with Emily and started playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

“So when did you find out? And how did you find out? Do you have a crush?” Emily asked question after question not giving Spence any time to answer. 

“Woah slow down Ems.” They both chuckled, “I guess I’ve known for a really long time but just kind of ignored it. And no, I do not have a crush.” For some reason Spencer felt as if she was lying to the two of them, but did’t have more time to think before Emily interjected again. 

“Okay, so how did you find out?” Emily spread out her legs so Spencer was sitting cross legged in between them, but no one really noticed. 

Spencer started to blush, usually she’s blunt and open about everything but for some reason talking about this with Emily started to make her shy away.

“I don’t know. I guess I started to like, touch myself when thinking about girls. With other girls.” Spencer slightly stumbled her words but tried to act composed, they’ve talked about sex before but never masturbation, though Spencer is quite sure that she walked in on Emily once a few years back. 

“Oooo, how scandalous, Spencer Hastings masturbates.” Emily laughed mocking her. 

“Oh, like you don’t?” Spencer quirked an eyebrow. Emily knew she was referring to the incident a few years back, but decided she was going to be the blunt sexual one tonight and not Spencer. 

“Caught me red handed.” Emily laughed, “In fact, I’ve even done it right where you’re sitting.” Emily put on a smug smile whilst watching Spencer’s eyes go wide. 

“Wait what? Why would you fucking masturbate in my bed, you perv!” Spencer laughed through the sentence, though she could feel her body get warmer at the thought. 

“Hey, you were taking long in the shower, I was bored and suddenly got horny. You do the maths Spence.” Emily chuckled at how open she was being. 

“Ugh whatever, I don’t really care anyways.” Spencer brushed it off and started looking around the room. 

“So what do you think about?” Emily asked yet another question. 

“I told you. Girls.” Spencer said dumbfounded. 

“Duh, I know that. I mean specifics. Who?”

Usually Spencer thought about celebrities, and sometimes a hot hockey player on her team. She thought back to the times where Emily popped in her head. 

“I guess Selena Gomez is pretty attractive.” Spencer said to which Emily laughed in her face, “Okay fine, she’s really fucking hot, like oh my god!” Spencer and Emily gossiped together until they heard the doorbell ring. 

——

After the two had finished up eating their food in Spencer’s kitchen, they sat in silence both glancing at their phones. 

“It’s getting late. Do I even have to ask if I can sleepover?” Emily looked up at Spencer who was halfway through stuffing cookies in her mouth, “We just ate dinner, how are you still hungry?” Emily laughed at how cute Spencer was. 

Spencer mumbled through her cookie’s whilst crumbs spilt all over the place. 

“That’s disgusting. Finish your food and then talk please.” Emily grimaced. Spencer then stuck out her cookie filled tongue at her then swallowed. 

“I’m sorry I disgust you so much. And no, you don’t have to ask. I thought you were sleeping over in the first place.” Spencer got up and started to clear away the table.

“Okay, I’m going to go shower. Can you give me some of your pyjama’s, I didn’t bring anything.” Emily started getting up heading towards the staircase. 

“You know you can just sleep naked, I don’t care.” Spencer raised towards the stairs. 

“And you call me the perv.” Emily turned at smiled at Spencer before darting upstairs to shower.


	2. Realisations

On Sunday morning Emily woke up to Spencer’s arms wrapped around her waist cuddling her from behind. This was nothing new, they’ve been cuddling since they were kids. It helps Spencer sleep, even though she would never admit it. Emily shifted slowly to lie on her back, staring up at Spencer’s ceiling. She thought about Spencer’s new sexuality and she also thought about how jealous she gets when Toby texts her. Did Spencer feel the same way when she was with Paige? 

—— 

/flashback/ 

“I just don’t get why she wants to see you every weekend.” Spencer said, her hands gripping on the wheel of her new Mercedes. She started to get more aggressive with her driving. 

“I don’t know, maybe because she’s my girlfriend?” Emily said crossing her arms and looking at the window. 

Spencer’s heart hurt a bit at the word girlfriend, she had recently broken up with Toby and relationships hurt. Especially seeing Emily and Paige’s relationship.

“I get that Em, but I never get to see you outside of school anymore. Remember when we used to hang out every weekend? Friday with the girls and Saturday just you and me? Why can’t she just leave you alone for this weekend.” Spencer said starting to get closer to the speed limit. 

“You said that last weekend Spence.” Emily threw her arms up in the air, “Just because you and Toby are over doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy my relationship.” Emily turned and saw the hurt in Spencer’s eyes, she had seen her cry before but Spencer hated crying in front of anyone. Emily saw her eyes start to water up. “Spencer,” Emily put her hand on her thigh, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that, I didn’t mean it.” 

Spencer didn’t talk for the rest of the car ride to Emily’s house. When it came to her stop, before getting out of the car Emily placed a kiss on Spencer’s cheek. “I’ll tell Paige I’ll spend the weekend with you, I’m sorry I’ve been such a horrible best friend. You know any girl can never top you.” Emily sighed and wiped away a tear which fell down Spencer’s cheek. 

“Really?” Spencer said as she turned her head towards Emily. 

“Really.” Emily wrapped her arms tight around Spencer for a few seconds before getting out of the car. 

—— 

Emily shifted to her left to be face to face with Spencer, in her sleep she felt Spencer’s arms wrap around her tighter bringing her close. As they laid next to each other with their foreheads pressing up against one another, Emily thought about the way Spencer makes her feel. She realised that all she wants to do is be with Spencer, all she wants to do is wake up every morning with her wrapped around her like this, making her feel safe. All she wanted to do was kiss the softest lips of the girl pressed up against her, as she considered leaning into it, 

“You know how they say personal space is a thing, well I don’t feel that with you. You’re just so cuddly, I want to hug you all morning.” Spencer said opening her eyes and laughing, gripping tighter around Emily’s waist.

Emily laughed and snapped back to reality, “That must be on of the cheesiest things you’ve ever said to me. And when we were 15 you wrote me a poem about how I’m your snowflake.” Emily shifted backwards, still cuddling Spencer. 

“Well it was justified, you were mad at me because I broke your Nintendo DS. It’s not my fault I get aggressively competitive.” Spencer laughed, nuzzling her face into Emily’s neck. 

Emily started to caress Spencer’s back up and down slowly, making patterns. “What were you thinking about Em? Before I spoke.” Spencer raised her face and stared at Emily, breaking the contact. 

Emily considered lying, but Spencer always caught her. There was no point. 

“Were you jealous of me and Paige?” Emily said as she started to sit upwards, taking Spencer with her. 

“What do you mean?” Spencer knew exactly what she meant. 

“I don’t know. We spent a lot of time together when we dated, I felt like I was neglecting you. Were you jealous of her?” Emily said, turning her face towards Spence. 

Spencer sighed, “Yes.”

“Why?” Emily asked, she doesn’t know what answer she wanted to hear. 

“I don’t know. I just saw her with you all the time, I felt threatened because even though I love you, Aria and Hanna all the same, you are MY all time best friend. We’ve been through everything together. I didn’t want her to come between us.” Spencer started to look down at her fingers, the thought of loosing Emily hurt her more than anything in the world. 

“Nothing will ever come between us,” Emily moved to hug Spencer upright, “You know that.” Emily continued to caress Spencer’s back. 

Since they were little kids, Spencer has always had a fear of abandonment. She never shows her weaknesses or fears to anyone, but Emily knows all of them. When Spencer was 10, though it was a late age, her parents revealed that she was adopted. Technically Spencer is related to her parents, as her father is her Uncle, but she could never get over the fact that her Mother didn’t want her. 

“I love you.” Spencer said softly into Emily’s neck. 

“I love you too.” Emily said back, kissing the side of Spencer’s forehead. 

Emily thought about the times she told Paige she loved her, but it never felt the same. It was always different with Spencer, everything was different with Spencer. When she hugged her, laughed with her, cuddled together, it felt like something Emily had never experienced before, no matter how many girlfriends she’s had. 

Interrupting their moment and Emily’s sudden rush of feelings, Spencer’s phone rang. She moved away from the hug and went to go pick it up. 

“Hello? Oh hey Hanna- yup- yes Emily is here, how did you guess?,” Spencer smiled at Emily whilst getting up to look through her drawers for clothes, “Sure, bring Aria over, bring your swimming costume too, the weather is nice and we can dip in my pool.” They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. 

“I don’t have a swimming costume Spence, I told you I came here with basically nothing.” Emily started to get up too. 

“It’s fine, you can borrow one of mine.” Spencer opened her chest of drawers to reveal a few to choose from. “There’s no way this,” Emily picked up one of Spencer’s tiny bikini tops, “Is covering this”, she pointed towards her chest. 

“And what’s the problem with that?” Spencer smirked, leaving back on the chest of drawers. She thought to herself when did she become so flirty with Emily. 

“Fine, I’ll try it on. But it’s going to be a tight fit. Pass me that navy blue one.” 

Spencer took a black bikini for herself and passed the navy blue one in Emily’s direction as she walked towards the bathroom. 

——

The doorbell rang and Emily went inside to open it, whilst Spencer continued reading her book by the poolside. She opened the door to Aria and Hanna already standing in their swimming costumes, 

“Hey guys, you just drove here like that?” Emily gestured towards their outfits. 

“Yeah, Hanna figured it would save time. And she was hoping to bump into Caleb on the way.” Aria snickered. 

“You’re such a tease, Han.” Emily laughed, as they walked towards the back garden. 

“You’re one to talk Fields, your boobs are basically popping right out of the fabric. What gives? Trying to impress someone?” Hanna nudged Emily’s shoulder with hers whilst looking at Spencer. 

Though no one has ever expressed it Hanna always had a feeling that Spencer and Emily were crushing on each other, even though she was completely unaware of Spence’s ‘coming out’ session last night. 

“Funny, but no. I didn’t bring anything to wear last night and this is Spencer’s, I knew it was a tight fit but who cares, it’s just you guys.” She opened the sliding door and sat on the end of Spencer’s lounge chair whilst Spence put her book down to greet Hanna and Aria. 

“Hey guys.” Spencer said smiling upwards, though blinded by the sun. 

“Did you really think that your swimming costume would fit on Emily, Spence?” Aria laughed as she sat on the chair next to her. 

“Well no, but it’s better than nothing, right?” Spencer directed her way and stared at her best friends chest. 

“Hey, eyes up here.” Emily lifted Spencer’s chin with her index finger to meet her eyes. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer all laughed and continued on their day. 

—— 

Emily was swimming in the pool, doing laps back and forward whilst Spencer sat on one side of the pool observing. Every time Emily would reach that side she would take a break and smile up at Spencer. 

“Have you noticed that Spencer and Emily are closer than usual? Which is really hard to beat because they are literally inseparable.” Hanna stared from afar at the pair whilst sitting with Aria, tanning. 

“What do you mean? They’ve always been like this.” Aria questioned, raising her sunglasses to stare at them as well. 

“I know but, there’s been so much more flirting recently. Especially from Spencer’s side. I wouldn’t be surprised if Spencer’s gay too.” Hanna said bluntly. 

“Okay first of all, she could be bisexual or just she doesn’t care at all. She did date Toby not that long ago and they were very intimate.” Aria said looking towards Hanna, “But why do you think that?” Aria asked before gazing back towards Spencer laughing with Emily. 

“I don’t know, there’s nothing wrong with it obviously. But I just have a feeling. I’m going to ask her.” Hanna started to get up out of her seat. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Hanna. Let her come to us about it, no point in dragging it out of her. If you really want, you can bring up the topic, but slowly.” Aria put her hand on Hanna’s shoulder bringing her back down. 

“Fine, you’re right.” They resumed back to tanning. 

—— 

Later that afternoon the girls dried up and changed back into their clothes, Emily was upstairs putting on her jeans and Spencer’s red hoodie which she always stole. 

“Hey Spence.” Hanna got up from sitting in the kitchen and sat in the living room with Spencer. 

“Why are you acting so weird?” Spencer looked up from her phone and stared at Hanna, with Aria getting up and sitting right beside her. 

“No, nothing. So, anything new happening in your life? Anything exciting?” Hanna started to look around the room, then made eye contact with Aria, who was lightly shaking her head. 

“Okay, just spill. Obviously there’s something which you want to tell me.” Spencer locked her phone and put it on the couch. 

“Hanna I can’t watch this anymore, Spence, Hanna thinks your gay.” Aria blurted out. 

“I’m not gay.” Spencer said, shifting. 

“Oh… fuck.” Hanna sighed and rested her cheek on her hand.

“I’m pansexual, or bisexual, or whatever you want to call it. I like boys, girls, I like everyone.” Spencer said casually, resting her feet on the table. 

“Hah! I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Hanna said pointing at Aria. 

“Wow, Hanna actually got something right.” Aria questioned. 

“Wait, but how did you know?” Spencer was curious, she didn’t realise it was obvious. 

“Oh um. I don’t know, it’s just you have been closer with Emily recently so I thought that you liked he-” Hanna was then shut up by Aria nudging her as Emily came back down the stairs. 

Emily placed herself down on the couch right next to Spencer. and looked around the seemingly silent room. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Emily asked, confused into why her friends were acting so weird. 

“I was just telling them about my sexuality thing, what I told you yesterday.” Spencer said, staring at Aria and Hanna. “Yeah, and then I asked Spencer if she liked y-” Spencer kicked Hanna under the table.

“I mean, I asked Spencer if she liked anybody. And she said no. That was it.” Hanna said getting up, going towards the hallway, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Well she’s acting weird. By the way, I have to go now, my mum needs help doing chores she just called me. Sorry guys,” Emily started to get up, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning.” She leaned down and gave Spencer a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then headed out the door. 

After a few minutes, Hanna came back into the living room. 

“Where did Emily go?” She said whilst sitting back down. 

“She had to go home.” Aria said looking at Spencer. 

“I think I like Emily.” Spencer stayed seated and looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Aria and Hanna both exclaimed, “What?”. 

“I like Emily.” Spencer looked at the two of them scared, “You can’t tell her. Please. She’ll hate me.” Spencer said putting her face in her hands. Hanna and Aria got up and sat on either side of Spencer. Putting their hands on her back comforting her. 

“She won’t Spence, she could never hate you.” Aria said calmingly. 

“Yeah, plus she totally likes you.” Hanna replied. 

Spencer looked up and stared at Hanna. She sniffled and wiped her nose, “How do you know that?”, Hanna put her hand on her back once more. 

“Do you not know why she broke up with Paige?” Hanna asked, looking over at Aria. 

“Hanna…” Aria said, staring at her. 

“Look, Emily broke up with Paige because she made her choose between the two of you. Paige was jealous of you, that’s why it ended. She choose you. I thought you knew this.” Hanna said standing up walking around the room, then staring back at Spencer. 

Spencer instantly stood up out of her seat, “What? You guys knew this and you didn’t tell me?” she started to get agitated. 

“Spence, we thought Emily would tell you, please don’t be mad.” Aria said, starting to get worried. She hated it when anyone fought. 

Spencer calmed down, “Sorry… You’re right, I shouldn’t expect to hear it from you. But why wouldn’t Emily tell me. I need to go over there, I’m sorry.” Spencer went and grabbed her car keys from the table and her jumper, then headed to her car, leaving Hanna and Aria alone.

“So. Want to go to mine and help me write my English essay?” Hanna asked, staring down at Aria. 

“You mean write it for you.” Aria laughed getting up, “Let’s go.”


	3. Confronting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Emily finally share a first date to remember, continuing on their relationship journey.

Spencer drove straight to the Field’s home in her Mercedes, whilst tightly gripping on the wheel. She wasn’t mad at Emily, but she was confused. Why would she pick her over a girl who she loved and dated for nearly a year? It doesn’t make sense. She thought about what she would do if Toby asked her to pick and realised that deep in her heart she would pick Emily too. 

As soon as she reached to the door she stared and considered turning back, forgetting about what Hanna told her. But a Hasting’s isn’t one to forget. She got out and rang the doorbell to be greeted by Pam Fields. 

“Hi Spencer, did Emily forget something at yours?” Pam asked whilst carrying a load of laundry. 

“No Mrs. Fields, here let me take that,” Mrs. Fields let Spencer into the kitchen to push the washing in the basin, “I hope you don’t mind, but I really need to talk to Emily.” Spencer closed the washing machine door behind her. 

“Thank you for helping dear, and sure, she’s just upset in her room cleaning up.” Pam moved towards the kitchen. 

Spencer made her way up the stairs and opened Emily’s door, barging in to find Emily folding clothes and putting them in her dresser. Emily squealed and turned around. 

She sighed in relief, “Oh Spencer, it’s you. You scared the hell out of me.” Emily immediately realised that something was wrong by the look on Spencer’s face. She quickly moved towards her, grabbed her arm and sat side by side on her bed. 

“What’s wrong Spence?” Emily tucked in Spencer’s hair behind her ear, waiting for her to speak. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you broke up with Paige because of me?” Spencer asked, teary eyed. 

“What-what do you mean?” Emily stuttered, not realising that someone must have told her. 

“Hanna told me. She told me that Paige made you choose between me or her because she was jealous- I feel so bad. I know how much you hurt after the break up, I don’t want that to be on my hands.” Spencer felt tears flowing down her cheeks, she couldn’t put up her guard in front of Emily. 

Emily took Spencer’s hand and squeezed it, she then wiped away tears forming in her own eyes. 

“The break up was hard yes, but what was harder was the thought of loosing you. I couldn’t even imagine what life would be like without you, you’ve all I’ve had for nearly the past 10 years of my life. I didn’t even have to think about it, of course I would choose you. Don’t blame yourself for my hurt, because you know it would have hurt me a lot more if I didn’t choose you.” Emily then wiped away the tears from Spencer’s eyes. 

“I love you. Nothing else can top that.” Emily said quietly, looking down on the floor. 

A sudden rush overcame Spencer and without thinking she lifted Emily’s head with her palms on each side of her face and kissed her. At first Emily didn’t react out of pure shock, but that kissed Spencer back. Then Spencer pulled away, smiling, with some tears still going down her face. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” Spencer smiled even harder grabbed Emily’s hand tighter. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Emily said, sighing out of relief. She felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. 

“I guess Hanna Marin strikes again.” Spencer said smirking. 

“What do you mean?” Emily asked, laughing too but confused. 

“She told me about you and Paige because I told her and Aria that I liked you. I thought that you would hate me if I told you, but Hanna convinced me that you liked me back. I didn’t fully believe her until now… wait- you do like me right? Fuck.” Spencer rambled on as she usually did when she got nervous, but Emily always thought it was cute. 

“Of course I like you, you goof.” Emily playfully pushed Spencer’s shoulder, “I broke up with my girlfriend for you!” Emily and Spencer laughed together, wiping away their final tears. After a few minutes Pam came upstairs and invited Spencer for dinner. Later Spencer started to head home. 

——

Emily took Spencer to her front door and leaned on the door side. Spencer leaned in to hug her goodbye, but Emily pulled her in and kissed her passionately instead. 

“You don’t have to kiss me on the cheek to say goodbye anymore, you know.” Emily smirked up against her lips. 

“I could get very used to that.” Spencer replied back, pulling away once she saw Pam’s shadow moving behind Emily, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Em. Goodnight.” Spencer turned around and opened her car door, Emily watched her until she drove away and closed the door behind her. She went up to her room and lied on her bed, to process all that had happened. 

——

The next afternoon, Hanna and Aria started to approach the lunch table which they saw Emily and Spencer sitting at. Hanna observed closely and stopped in them in their tracks. Aria turned around,

“Um. Why’d you stop?” Aria asked staring at Hanna, already impatient and hungry. 

“They’re totally holding hands under the table, look!” Hanna and Aria both looked over and noticed that both Spencer and Emily were only using their opposites hand to eat their food.

“Oh shit. You think things went well last night? Oh my god, do you think Spencer told Emily?” Aria asked excitedly. 

Hanna started to strut herself back towards the table, “Well, let’s go find out.” 

Spencer and Emily both smiled, let go of their linked hands under the table and greeted the pair sitting down. 

“Hey guys.” Spencer said, with the biggest smile she’s had in a while. “Hey Spence, what’s got you so happy?” Hanna asked chuckling. 

“Well Han, because you told Spencer the thing which I told you to never tell Spencer…”, Emily jokingly glared and Hanna and Aria, “She ended up telling me she liked me. And you were right, I like her back.” Emily smiled and pecked Spencer on the lips. 

“I’m like a match maker.” Hanna took a bite of one of Spencer’s french fries, “If it wasn’t for me this wouldn’t have happened Aria. Like you and Mr. Fitz.” Hanna smiled. 

“Shut up! Someone could hear you,” Aria panicked and looked around, “Anyways, how did you tell her?” 

“Well, I kissed her. There were tears before and it was a mess but I couldn’t have asked for a better kiss, and she kissed back.” Spencer tightly squeezed Em’s hand, not believing that this was reality. It’s all she’s wanted and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that. 

“So, you guys are dating then?” Hanna asked bluntly. Spencer and Emily both realised that they haven’t even discussed that, Spencer started to stumble on her words but Emily interrupted. 

“We will be. But first, Spencer needs to take me out on a date this Friday. Then I’ll let her know if we’re official or not.” Emily wasn’t joking, she was traditional and it was something Spencer loved about her. On the inside Spencer was freaking out trying to figure out what the perfect date would be in a matter of seconds. But she took a deep breath and realised that she has the week to think about it and Spencer’s a perfectionist, so matter what, it would be the perfect date. 

——

As the days went by Spencer spent each day thinking what they could do. Melissa came back Tuesday night, though this won’t effect them having a free house as she lives in the barn. Spencer came down to the kitchen to get water as she caught Melissa on her laptop working. 

“Hey Melissa. Can I talk to you?” Spencer rarely asked her older sister for her advice as they could get on each others nerves, but there were times when they were tolerant. 

Melissa didn’t look up from her screen, but continued the conversation, “Okay, what is it?”. 

“I’m going on a date this Friday and I’m planning it, what would you want on a date. Minus the expensive taste, please.” She knew Emily would not want anything fancy or over the top, simple but romantic. 

Melissa shut her computer, “You’re planning a date? With who? It’s not that Toby boy again is it.” 

“No, no. It’s not Toby. Quite the opposite.” Spencer sat down opposite Melissa and started to play with the napkin in front of her. 

“Who is he then?” Melissa questioned, curious to know which hottie her sister was taking in now. Sometimes she was jealous, but mostly she was happy for her younger sister. Though she didn’t let Spencer know that. 

“Not exactly he…” Spencer looked up and met Melissa’s eye, “It’s Emily. I’m taking Emily on a date.” 

Melissa fake gasped, “Shocker. To be honest, I was waiting for it to happen.” Melissa nearly went back to opening her laptop again before Spencer shut it back down. 

“Shocker? That’s it? I just came out to you, aren’t you curious? Happy? Upset? Anything!” Spencer frantically waved her hands in the air. 

“No, I’m just saying I’m not surprised. I was waiting for you to tell me that you were into pussy.” Melissa laughed, “But seriously, I’m happy you finally came to terms with it. And with Emily, God you’ve been in love with her for like ever!” 

Spencer smiled to herself, thinking back to the times when she truly knew that she was in love with Emily, even if she couldn’t make it out to be romantic. 

“Look,” Melissa placed her hand on Spencer’s arm, “Whatever you plan or do for your date, Emily’s going to love it. Even if it’s just the two of you sitting on the ground somewhere, she’ll tell you it’s the best date in the world.” Melissa went back to her work and Spencer immediately jumped up in joy. 

“Melissa! You’re a fucking genius!” Spencer dashed up towards her room. 

Melissa smirked, “Of course I am.” 

—— 

As the days went by Spencer spent more and more time planning her date with Emily then studying for school, though she was still on top of all of her classes. Friday afternoon came around and everything was set up perfectly, just as Spencer had wanted it. 

Hanna, Aria and Emily were all sitting at their usual lunch table discussing their previous class, though Spencer was missing. And Spencer never missed lunch. 

“Where do you think Spence is?” Emily said looking around to see if she could catch her. 

“She’s probably planning your big date for tonight, you know how much of a perfectionist she is.” Hanna said taking another bite of her pasta. 

“Yeah Em, are you excited?” Aria questioned. 

“I am, totally. We’ve kind of been on dates our whole life, going to museums, dinner dates, she even used to take me to the drive in. But this is the first time we’ve both acknowledged that it’s a date and we like each other, it will feel the same but finally feel so right.” Emily smiled taking a sip of her water smiling from cheek to cheek.

“You have to tell us all about it tomorrow. What are you going to wear?” Hanna exclaimed, getting excited by the topic of fashion. 

“Oh, no. I actually haven’t thought of that. I hope it’s nothing fancy, I hate those types of events.” 

All the girls looked around hoping to see Spencer, but again she was nowhere to be found.

——

Emily (15:37): Hey Spence, I haven’t seen u around school today, are you here? 

Spencer (15:40): Nope, I couldn't make it. I’m sorry, but tonight is still on.

Emily (15:41): Great :) what should I wear? 

Spencer (15:42): Anything u r comfortable in, come to mine at around 18:30 after u change from swim practice 

Emily (15:43): I can’t wait xx 

—— 

Emily drove home from swim practice ran upstairs and took a shower. Afterwards she picked out her clothes, she put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a semi casual but formal white button up dress top. She decided with the extra time she had she would do her makeup and put on her favourite perfume, which she knew Spencer loved. 

——

/flashback/ 

Spencer walked into Emily’s room and snuggled into Emily on her bed.   
“What kind of perfume is that Em?” She said sniffing the crook of Emily’s neck. 

“I’m not sure, my Mom gave it to me a while back. Do you like it?” Emily raised her arm up and put it behind Spencer, bringing her closer. 

“I love it. When you go on holiday to visit your Dad next week can you leave it with me? I want to be reminded of you somehow.” Spencer yawned and then fell asleep cuddling Emily. 

Emily couldn’t imagine how lucky she was to have a friend like Spencer, who cared about her more than anything in the world. 

——

As she walked towards Spencer’s house and opened the door, no one was to be found. She tried calling out Spencer’s name but there was no answer. She went out to the back garden and looked around, only to find the old shed door slightly open, with light illuminating from it. She walked towards the door and creaked it open slipping herself in and as she looked around she gasped, trying to hold back the happy tears forming in her eyes but failing. The entire walls were filled up with paper snowflakes reminding her of the day when her and Spencer first met. She looked up only to see that the room had been completely open, showing a perfect view of the sky and sunset, before she could say anything Spencer appeared behind her slipping her hands around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“Do you like it?” Spencer kissed Emily’s neck. 

Emily turned around singing, grabbing Spencer tighter than ever before, “I love it, I love it so much.” Emily looked Spencer in the eyes and kissed her, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Em.” Spencer linked their lips one more time kissing her passionately. She stopped and smiled, smelling her perfume, “You know I love this perfume.” Spencer laughed taking Emily’s hand. She led her to the floor where a massive blanket with pillows had been set out, with candles around illuminating the area. They sat down on the floor and looked up at the sky, 

“I had someone come and open up the top, it’s beautiful isn’t it? At night we’ll be able to have a perfect view of the stars.” Spencer laid down on the pillows, opening her arms for Emily to join her and rest her head on her chest. 

“So this is what you were doing? Cutting snowflakes? I thought you were bad at them.” Emily chuckled, thinking back to a small and stubborn Spencer. 

“Hey,” she laughed, “I was never bad at them. I simply just had to take a few years to practice.” 

“10 years isn’t a few years, babe.” 

Spencer laughed, “What?”, Emily said. 

“Babe. I’m usually not one for pet names, but I could get so used to you calling me that.” 

For sometime the two cuddled and watched as the sky became different gradients, talking about their past and all the memories they have shared in the last 10 years. After the hours passed and it hit dinner time, Emily was starting to get hungry. 

“Not that I don’t love lying here and talking with you, because trust me, it’s perfect but I’m starting to get hungry. Is there anything to eat?” Emily started to look around. 

“Don’t worry, I have that covered. I know that you don’t like the fancy dinners, so I ordered pizza. Your favourite.” Spencer chuckled, getting up to check the time. 

“Oh my god, I love you.” Emily got up and hugged Spencer, “How do you know exactly what I want.” 

“Well spending 10 years with someone can do that to a person. I got one for me and one for you, because I know that you don’t like pineapples.” Spencer chuckled, awaiting Emily’s rant to come.

“Yeah, because only losers,” Emily pushed Spencer lightly on the shoulder, “eat pineapple on pizza. Like how could you do that to a delicious pizza!” 

“I’m sorry that I just have finer taste.” Spencer smugly took out her phone, only seeing another text from Toby. 

Tobs (20:21): Please answer me. I know it’s been a long time but I miss you, I can’t stop thinking about you. 

Spencer considered telling Emily that he messaged her, but she didn’t want to ruin the perfect night they were having. She was over Toby, all she wanted was Emily. 

“The pizza should be here any minute.” Spencer said. 

“Did someone message you?” Emily asked, turning to look at Spencer’s phone. She knew when Spencer was hiding something, though she was hard to read. 

“Yeah, just my Mom wanted to know if I was okay, I’m going to go to the living room and wait for the pizza. Melissa is in the barn by the way, if you want to see her. She came back for the week.” 

Spencer pecked Emily on the lips and walked out to the living room to wait, Emily decided was it was time to see Melissa as it had been a while, though she didn’t know if Spencer had told her about their new found relationship. 

——

Emily knocked on the barn door and heard Melissa invite her in, when she walked in Melissa was sitting at the kitchen bar with her laptop out, working, as always. 

“Oh Emily, I thought it would be Spence,” Melissa got up and gave Emily a light hug, “It’s been so long, wow, you’re gorgeous. No wonder my sister likes you.” Melissa chuckled.

Emily blushed, “I’m assuming Spencer told you then.” 

“Yes, she did. But it’s not like I didn’t already know, I was waiting for her to finally admit that she liked girls for a while.” Melissa went back and sat on the stool, pushing some crisps in Emily’s direction. 

“Really? How did you know? I was completely oblivious to it.” There were multiple times where Emily thought that Spencer had been flirting with her, but it’s true, she was in denial. 

“You could tell from miles away that you two always liked each other. Even when you were both dating other people you could tell that you just wanted to be with each other. Also once I found some of Dad’s playboys under Spencer’s bed.” Melissa laughed to herself, going back to typing. Emily laughed along with her. 

“Well I’m glad that it finally happened. Do your parents know too?” 

“No, I haven’t told them. I want Spencer to do that herself.” 

Just as Emily was going to respond, Spencer walked through the door holding two big boxes of pizza’s. 

“I bring food!” Melissa and Emily laughed, Emily invited Melissa to join them in the shed but Melissa rejected, then winking at Spencer before they both headed back. 

“So what were you and Melissa talking about?” Spencer asked, sitting down with Emily and opening the boxes. 

“She was just telling me about how she knew about us, and you, all along. She also mentioned that your parents don’t know yet, so I’m assuming your going to tell them at some point.” She took a slice of pizza and took a big bite. 

“Yeah, I will.” Spencer started to grab her slice.

“She also mentioned that she found your Dad’s playboys under your bed, care to explain Hastings?” Emily smirked, leaving back on her hands as she watched Spencer’s face go red. 

“I-I was a curious young girl.” Emily laughed and they enjoyed their night eating pizza, then falling asleep in each others arms under the dark night sky. 

——

Spencer woke up to the sound of birds and the bright light hitting her in the face from above. She shifted, realising that they fell asleep in their clothes, cuddling one another. Looking at how early it was, she lightly got up out of sheets and left Emily alone to sleep longer. She got up and walked towards the house to make coffee in the kitchen, only to be greeted by her Mother and Father sitting in the bar stools. 

“Spencer!” Mrs. Hastings got up to hug her daughter. 

“Hi Mom, Dad. I didn’t know you would be back together.” Spencer suddenly remembered that Emily was set up in the shed with candles, food and snowflakes. 

“Our workload became less and we wanted to come back and spend some time with you and Melissa.” Peter said still sitting at the stool, smiling at his niece, he looked behind to see the shed open. 

“Did you spend the night in the shed?” Peter chuckled to himself, confused. 

“Um yeah, Aria, Hanna, Emily and I had a little sleepover in there. Aria and Hanna left, but Emily is still asleep. Is it okay if she spends the day with us?” Spencer hesitated but she was always quick with coming up with excuses. 

“Yes of course, she’s basically family at this point. Do you want me to make you some coffee?” Veronica started to head towards the maker, looking at Spencer. 

“Yes, that would be perfect. I’m just going to go and wake Emily up.” She headed back out to the shed and sat next down to Emily, only to find her stirring from just waking up. Emily took Spencer by the hem of her shirt and dragged her down, to kiss her passionately. She moved the blanket out of the way and flipped their positions so Emily was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She started to take dominance with her tongue and slowly put her hands up Spencer’s stomach, before Spencer pulled away. 

“Are you always this eager in the morning?” She chuckled. 

Emily laughed, “What can I say? I’m a morning person. Now where were we?” Emily slid her hand back up Spencer’s shirt before she heard a sigh and Spencer pulled back. 

“As much as it kills me to say this, but my parents came home early. We’re going to join them for breakfast.” 

Emily sighed and then laughed, getting up, “It’s okay, but next time they’re out of town, let me know.” 

They both got up and headed towards the kitchen, Spencer stopped, “Oh and I told them that all four of us had a sleepover but Hanna and Aria just left. Don’t worry Em, I’m going to tell them about us when the time is right.” 

“I understand. Don’t worry. Checking that they were out of sight, Emily placed one quick peck on Spencer’s lips before continuing into the kitchen to greet the Hastings.


	4. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but Spencer and Emily start to make things official in their relationship.

Later that Saturday afternoon Spencer and Emily met up with the others in Rosewood Shopping Mall. They walked towards Hanna and Aria sitting down, holding hands. 

“So I’m assuming last night went well.” Aria said sipping on her iced latte. 

“It was amazing, I didn’t know that Spencer was such a softie.” Emily kissed Spencer’s cheek and Hanna started laughing.

Spencer glared at her, “What?”

“Who knew that big badass Spencer was secretly a romantic at heart. Now there’s no way you can act so tough around me.” Hanna laughing bopping Spencer’s nose, Spencer quickly grabbed Hanna’s wrist, 

“Oh really? You wanna test that?” Spencer smirked letting go of Hanna’s wrist. 

“Nope. Okay, still tough.” Hanna retreated her hand and went back to her phone. 

“Can we officially call you girlfriends then?” Aria looked up enthusiastically. 

“I don’t know Em, can I call you my girlfriend?” 

Emily smirked and kissed Spencer on the lips, “Of course you can.” 

“Did you guys bang last night?” Hanna was always the blunt one, she always will be. 

“Haha. Nope, but Emily was extremely frisky this morning.” Spencer turned and rubbed her girlfriend’s thigh up and down, “But sadly my parents had to be nice for once and come back early to spend time with me and Melissa.” 

“Well that sucks. Do any of your parents know about the two of you yet?” Hanna continued, dipping her fries into Spencer’s ketchup. 

“Nope. But I think I’m going to tell my Mom this week, because she already knows I’m gay so it won’t come as such a big shock. But- Spencer still needs to come out to her parents, and we’re going to give her all the time she needs.” Emily said, smiling.

“If you don’t mind, I want to be there when you tell your Mom, Em. I know she already likes me, she basically treats me as a Fields, but I want to make good impression.” Spencer smiled, squeezing her girlfriends hand. 

“Of course, she’ll love you.” 

Aria and Hanna aww’ed together and they continued on with their lunch. 

——

Later that Saturday Spencer and Emily returned to Spencer’s house, only to find it empty once more. “They must have gone out somewhere.” Spencer said whilst looking around to see if anyone was home or if Melissa was in the barn. 

“Perfect”, Emily smirked and whipped Spencer around and started to passionately kiss her, as she did in the morning. 

Even though this was new to Spencer it felt so natural that the fear didn’t even cross her mind, instead she picked up Emily by the thighs and moved her to the island in the kitchen, standing in between her legs. After a few minutes of making out Spencer broke the kiss. 

“I didn’t realise that you are constantly turned on.” She smirked, looking at Emily. 

“What can I say? I’m dating the hottest girl in school who spent an entire week planning our first date, can you blame me?” Emily said, as she started to place kisses on Spencer’s neck, “But tell me if you’re uncomfortable. I’ll stop whenever you need me to.” She looked longingly into Spencer’s eyes, waiting for an answer, only to find Spencer smirking. 

“Trust me, I’m not. I’ve been waiting for this,” Spencer kissed Emily and slightly bit her lower lip, “for a long time.” She grabbed Emily’s hand and lead her up to her bedroom, kicking the door behind them. 

Suddenly a sudden urge took over Emily and she flipped Spencer around pressing her hard onto the door behind her and taking her girlfriends hands and placing them on her backside. She then used her knee to lightly press upwards into Spencer’s center, earning moans from the brunette. Emily made her way from Spencer’s lips down to her neck and started to suck hard but tenderly. Spencer moaned softly, not letting a lot of noise out. She was always quiet with her previous partners, so she’s used to silencing her moans. Emily stopped for a second and whispered into Spencer’s ear, 

“You don’t have to hold back your moans with me, it’s fucking hot.” She lightly bit Spencer’s ear lobe. 

Spencer didn’t realise how rough Emily was in bed, but she liked it. Loved it. She took Emily by the arm and pushed her down on the bed, straddling her. She leaned down and kissed the swimmer’s exposed chest, and then tugged on the bottom of her shirt. 

“Can this come off?” Spencer looked up at her girlfriend. 

Emily smirked, “It sure can, but you have to take yours off too.” Emily sat up and pulled off her shirt and yanked Spencer’s off too. This isn’t the first time they have seen each other topless, but it was more exciting then changing in each others rooms. 

Spencer leaned back in and started kissing Emily again, Emily put her hands on Spencer’s ass and tentatively massaged it through her jeans. Whilst keeping their lips interlocked Spencer slowly slid her hand down Emily’s stomach and stopped at the hem of her sweatpants. She looked up and waited for Emily’s permission, which was granted. Spencer started to suck on 

Emily’s neck and slid her hand into her pants, placing it over her underwear. She could already feel how wet she was over the piece of fabric and this made Spencer’s center throb with desire. 

She started to slowly rub Emily’s center over her panties, teasing her. Emily started to moan at every push from Spencer’s fingers, getting wetter by the second. Spencer slowly pressed down and rubbed Emily’s clit, still teasing her from behind the fabric. Even though is was killing Emily that Spencer wasn’t touching her, she enjoyed the build up. 

She moaned loudly, “Spencer…” she moaned again, “please touch me.” 

Emily started to grip hard onto Spencer’s shoulder’s, just as Spencer was about to slip her finger inside her girlfriend a knock was at the door. Spencer’s eyes immediately widened as she did not want this to be how she came out to her parents and scrambled to find their shirts, 

“Just- just one second!” Spencer said, panicking. Two seconds after they slipped their shirts on, Melissa walked into the room. 

“Relax Spence, it’s just me, Mom and Dad aren’t home yet.” Melissa looked around and saw Emily on the bed trying to act casual, by reading a book upside down. 

“Emily, your book is upside down.” Melissa laughed, “Next time you and Emily are doing stuff, lock the door Spence, I’ll get the message.” 

Spencer chuckled, still embarrassed from her sister nearly walking in on them. 

“I wanted to ask if I could have the leftover pizza, Emily do you want some?” Melissa turned to Emily who was now getting up. 

“I wish I could, but I promised by Mom I’d be home tonight in time for dinner, I should get going anyways.” Emily started to get up, collecting her stuff. 

“Okay, Spence I’ll be eating it watching TV in the barn, if you want some.” Melissa exited the room and headed downstairs. 

“Ugh. I’m sorry she had to walk in, Em.” Spencer said moving towards her girlfriend. 

“It’s okay, my Mom’s going to get worried anyways. Plus, the longer the wait, the better the sex.” Emily smirked and pecked Spencer on the lips. She leaned in and whispered into Spencer’s ear, 

“But trust me, you’ve given me a LOT to think about later tonight…” Emily smirked against Spencer’s ear, before turning around and leaving out her door. 

Spencer sat down on the bed, flustered and still turned on, thinking about Emily. She decided before eating, it was best to take a cold, COLD, shower. 

——

Emily entered into the house to find her Mother preparing dinner for the two of them on the table. Pam Fields turned around and greeted her daughter with a hug. 

“Hi Emily, where were you?” She said, she thought she noticed a mark on Emily’s neck but there was to much hair for her to see properly and decided to brush it off. 

“I was just at Spencer’s, but I made sure to come home for dinner.” Emily said dropping her bag on the ground, she went and sat on the dinner table and Mrs. Fields sat across from her. 

“I’m so glad you have a friend like Spencer. I mean, Hanna and Aria too. But Spencer’s so sweet.” Pam said, digging into her plate. 

“Yeah, she is.” Emily considered telling her Mother then and there, but remembered Spencer’s desire to be there with her, even though she had nothing to worry about. 

“Do you think Spencer could come over for lunch tomorrow?” Emily asked, playing with her food. 

“Yes of course. Now stop playing and start eating.” Pam chuckled and they continued their dinner together. 

——

Spencer walked into the barn to find Melissa, relaxing in her sweatpants watching TV. This was a rare sight for her to be seen in. Spencer sat next to her and grabbed one of the pieces, they sat in silence for a while and stared at the TV.

“So, are you a virgin?” Melissa asked casually. 

Spencer was taken back by the question as her and her sister don’t usually discuss this. 

“No. I’m not. Why do you ask?” Spencer looked over at Melissa, who was still staring at the TV. 

“I was just wondering if Emily would be your first. If not her, then who was? Toby?” She lowered the volume of the television and turned her attention towards Spencer. 

“Why the sudden interest?” Spencer questioned, taking another slice of pizza. 

“I don’t know. Girl talk, sister talk. Whatever you want to call it. Now spill, who was it?” Recently Melissa has been trying to make more of an effort with Spencer. 

“It wasn’t Toby, though we did. Do it.” Spencer paused for a second, “It was a boy named Alex. He worked at the country club.” 

“No way! I remember him, I totally knew you were crushing on him.” Melissa smiled. 

“You think you totally know everyone I was crushing on.” Spencer laughed back. 

“How old were you? If it was before Toby?” 

“I think I was about 15. Pretty young, I guess. Let’s just say it was very, quick.” Spencer and Melissa laughed together. 

“Well, I have you beat there. I lost mine when I just turned 14, you don’t know him though. His name was Wren, some foreign exchange student.” Melissa paused, “but it wasn’t quick, at all.” She laughed and Spencer nudged her, 

“TMI Melissa!” They both laughed and continued watching their programme. 

After 30 minutes, Spencer’s phone vibrated. She saw it was Emily and immediately opened it. 

Snowflake (21:47): tmrw ure going to come over and have lunch with me and my mom, i hope that’s okay. we can break the news!! 

Spencer smiled at her phone, knowing that Emily had no patience to wait. 

Spencer (21:48): Okay, I’m excited xx love you :) 

Snowflake (21:48): love u too xxx <3 

Melissa noticed the conversation. 

“Is Emily’s name on your phone Snowflake?” She smirked. 

Spencer retracted her phone and pressed it against her chest, “No!” she scoffed. 

Melissa stared at her until she gave in. 

“Fine. Yes. But don’t you dare tell anyone! I have a reputation to uphold and it’s definitely not the cutesy girlfriend romantic type.” 

“Fine, my lips are sealed.” She pressed her finger up against them shushing. 

After a while, Spencer went up to go and clean the barn and then headed to bed with a smile on her face, thinking about how amazing and nervous Emily makes her feel. 

——

The next morning Spencer woke up promptly and took a shower, even though she knew she didn’t have to dress to impress Pam, she wanted too. She did her hair, put on her Chanel perfume and picked out a nice but casual outfit. She put on a checkered top and a long sleeve tan sweater with a pair of blue jeans and heels. Looking in the mirror, making sure that everything was perfect, Veronica Hastings walked in and leaned in the doorway. 

“Sorry I didn’t get to say hi to you last night, you were fast asleep when I got here.” She walked inside, observing Spencer. 

“You look nice, where are you going?” She asked crossing her arms, though she wasn’t mad just curious at her daughters life. 

Spencer turned around and started to look for her handbag, “No where special, just going to Emily’s to have lunch with her and Mrs. Fields. I just decided to dress up.” 

Veronica chuckled, “Okay, what time will you be back? Your Father and I were thinking of going to the country club to play tennis with Melissa, do you want to play doubles?” 

Spencer thought to herself pondering why her family had been so clingy and involved in her life recently, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“I’ll let you know if I can make it, but that would be fun. Can Emily come? Just to watch.” 

“Of course, when have I ever said no.” Veronica chuckled, heading back downstairs. 

Spencer checked herself out in the mirror one last time, she thought that she looked too formal but recalled that Emily loves it when she dressed, “nerdy.” 

She headed downstairs and got into her Mercedes and drove off. She had brought a long with a bottle of non-alocholic wine, as her nor Emily were of age and she didn’t want to leave that impression on Pam. She’s had many other lunches, dinners, even breakfasts with Emily and her Mother but this was going to be a special one, she should feel her palms sweating on the wheel. Anxiety was always something Spencer dealt with, even though she didn’t talk about it, it was true. There were times where she had panic attacks so bad she had to leave school, but only Emily knew. 

Time passed and she approached the drive through of Emily’s house, only to find her sitting on her porch reading her English book. She got out the car and when the door slammed Emily looked up closing her book, making her way towards her girlfriend. 

“You look so cute.” Emily gave her a hug, then pecked her on the lips as her Mother was out of sight. 

“I know, I dressed up for you. And your Mother. But mainly for you.” Spencer chuckled, she looked down at Emily’s dress and realised she was just wearing jeans and a casual, but revealing, tank top. 

“Did you really have to wear such a revealing shirt on the day I’m trying to impress your Mother?” Spencer smiled. 

“Why? Is it distracting?” Emily looked down at her chest, “Well, try not to stare too hard in front of her.” Emily picked up Spencer’s chin with her finger and gave her one last kiss before going inside. 

The two walked inside and Pam came down the stairs, hugging Spencer.

“Hi Mrs. Fields, this is for you.” She handed her the bottle, “It’s alcohol free, of course.” Pam chuckled, acknowledging Spencer’s efforts, “Thank you sweetheart, I’ll put this on the table. You two make yourself comfortable, food is ready.” 

They sat opposite each other, leaving space for Pam to sit on the far end of the table. Spencer looked to the right and remembered Emily’s father and how that was his place, no one ever sits there. When they were 12, about 5 years ago, Emily got the worst news in her life. Her Father had died in the war, to this day she knows it still effects her, but she’s been stronger than ever. Pam also is still dealing with it and hasn’t moved on, but Spencer is not sure if she will anytime soon. 

Pam sat down and handed a plate of mashed potatoes, chicken and vegetables to Spencer. 

“I know how much you like to eat, so don’t worry there’s plenty more.” Pam and Spencer chuckled. 

They said grace and then started to eat their food, silently but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Emily decided to spark up conversation. 

“So, Mom.” Pam looked up at her daughter. 

“You know that I haven’t seen anyone since Paige and I broke up.” Emily looked down at her food. 

“Yes, I know. To be honest,” Pam looked at Spencer, “I never really liked Paige.” Spencer smiled lightly and Emily scoffed. 

Spencer whispered in Pam’s direction, “Me either.” 

Emily cleared her throat and continued, “Well, I’ve started seeing someone new. Someone very special to me.” 

Pam looked up, “Please tell me it’s not another burnout.” 

Emily exclaimed, “Mom! No.” 

Spencer looked up from her food and decided to interrupt, “Actually Mrs. Fields, it’s me. Emily and I started dating only just this week, but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible. I understand if you don’t want me to see her anymore, or if I’m not enough for he-” Pam cut Spencer off. 

“Honey, honey. No of course not.” She put her hand on Spencer’s shoulder, “You’re more than enough for Emily. Honestly, I’m pleased that it’s you. You have loved and cared for Emily for about a decade, to be fair, It was about time it happened.” Pam laughed and so did Emily, Spencer let out a sigh of relief. 

“So, Spencer, you’re gay as well? What are the chances.” Pam chuckled again. 

“Well no, not exactly gay. I’m bisexual or pansexual… basically I don’t care about gender. But I do care about Emily, I’ll promise to never stop caring.” Spencer looked across the table at her girlfriend who was smiling big, pleased that her Mother finally accepted one of her girlfriends. 

“Well, no matter what you are, I’m glad. Do the Hastings know? Or should I not bring it up.” She started to serve Spencer some more mashed potatoes. 

“They don’t, yet. But I am planning on telling them when the time is right. I still have to come out to them and go through that process, I’m sure they’ll be okay with it as we are massive liberals.” Spencer remembered that Emily’s family was always primarily conservative, except her. 

“I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with being conservative! Of course.” 

Pam assured her it was okay. “Well, I’m sure they’ll take it fine then. Let me know when you do, it would be great to have the whole family over for dinner to celebrate.” 

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly and they discussed school amongst other things, Spencer was relived that everything went well. The time came and Pam was cleaning dishes in the kitchen, even though Spencer insisted she would do it. Emily and Spencer were sitting upstairs in her room, cuddling on the bed. 

“You were great today. There’s no reason to be nervous around her, she loves you.” Spencer nuzzled herself closer to Emily letting her cradle her. 

“I’m glad. But even if she didn’t approve, you know I would fight for you.” Emily smiled and kissed the top of Spence’s head. 

“What are you doing this afternoon? Do you have homework?” Spencer looked up at Emily, hoping that the answer was no. 

“I finished most of it last night, you know my Mom. Why?”

“My family wants to go to the tennis court and play doubles, I was wondering if you wanted to come and spend the day there with us. My Mom said it’s okay.” Spencer sat up and faced Em. 

“Do you really think I would reject sitting and watching you sweat in a short tennis skirt and top?” Emily leaned in and kissed Spencer, “Of course I’ll come.” 

“God, I love this side of you.” Spencer leaned in and pulled Emily towards her dominating the kiss with her tongue, she could feel the familiar warm sensation start within her, making her want to throw Emily down on the bed and straddle her. 

During their make out session they both heard a creek at the door, reminding them that Mrs. Fields was just downstairs. Spencer sighed and pulled back, leaning her head against the pillow in front of her. 

She looked up, “I should get going anyways, can I meet you at the tennis court? Let’s invite Hanna and Aria too before they think we forgot about them.”

“Okay yeah, I’ll call them. We’ll meet you there.” They kissed one last time before Spencer headed down back out to her car. 

Emily sighed, only hoping that a time will come soon when they won’t be interrupted, the frustration was starting to get to her, hard. 

——

Emily, Hanna and Aria pulled up to the tennis club and walked in, to try and find the Hastings family. From a distance Emily could see Melissa and Spencer, going against each other hard on the court. The three sat down in some lounge chairs close to the court to watch. 

“God, Spencer’s fast.” Aria exclaimed observing the two. 

“Yeah, and strong.” Hanna said, they both looked at Emily who was quietly dazed out staring at her girlfriend’s body. 

Hanna snapped her fingers in front of Emily’s face, who quickly realised she was staring and sat up right. 

“Gosh Em, drool much?” The two chuckled. 

“Sorry. I’ve just been thinking about Spence a lot recently. And she just looks so good in that outfit.” Emily looked at Spencer once more, biting her lip. 

“I’m assuming you guys haven’t gotten a chance to fuck it out yet.” Hanna said bluntly, as she always does. Aria lightly hit Hanna on the shoulder. 

“Nope, it’s true. We were really close the other day but Melissa interrupted and it kind of killed the mood. I’ve been waiting for it for so long I can’t wait anymore.” 

“Woah calm down there, I’m sure you guys will when the time is right. But, teasing her until then can be really fun.” Aria suggested, watching Spencer notice them sitting down, she waved. 

“Oh trust me, it is.” Emily laughed, waving back. 

Spencer ran up to the top to greet her friends. “Hey guys! Glad you could make it.” She looked around to see if her parents were in sight and then leaned down to kiss Emily, smiling at her. 

“You played really well Spence!” Aria exclaimed, Hanna agreed. 

“Yeah you did! Emily was too busy focusing on other things to notice.” Hanna chuckled, gaining a glare from Emily. 

Spencer smiled and looked into Emily’s eyes, which were eyeing her up and down. Seeing Emily focus on her turned her on, but realised she had to contain herself in the public environment. 

“My parents went to go grab a bite to eat and Melissa is joining them, do you guys want to go get snacks from the bar inside?” Spencer lifted up the hem of her shirt to wipe away the sweat on her forehead, exposing her abs. Emily didn’t try to hide the fact that she was admiring her body. 

“Okay, yeah. Come on Aria, let’s go to the bar.” Hanna grabbed Aria’s hand and they started making their way. 

Emily stood up and whispered in Spencer’s ear, “I think I’ll just stop off at the bathroom first.” Emily turned and made her way to the nearest restroom, Spencer followed behind.  
As soon as they entered the bathroom, Spencer locked the public restroom door behind them knowing that no one else was in here. Emily then grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and slammed her up against the door, kissing her with passion. Spencer started to back Emily up into the sinks then lifted her up to sit on bar behind her, pressing her body close into her girlfriend’s. Emily wrapped her legs around Spencer, pulling her in as tight as she can. 

Spencer moved Emily’s hair out of the way and started sucking on her pulse point, leaving a harsh mark. Emily moaned but tried to keep it down as she knew they were still in public. She placed her hands on the back of Spencer’s thighs and moved upwards underneath her skirt, grabbing her ass with might. This also caused Spencer to moan, but louder than anticipated. 

“Shh, today let’s try and be quiet. Moan into my mouth.” Emily kissed Spencer’s mouth whilst still massaging her behind, earning some light but muffled moans. 

Spencer pulled back and grazed her hand on the inside of Em’s thigh, going upwards towards her center. Emily wanted it more than ever, but she knew she didn’t want her first time to be in a bathroom. She decided to play her girlfriend, she grabbed Spencer’s hand. 

“I don’t want our first time to be here. I want you to wait and pent up all this sexual frustration for when it happens.” Emily kissed Spencer one more time, biting her bottom lip. 

“You’re so fucking hot. And I want you when I can fully have you, noise and all.” Emily hopped off of the counter and grabbed Spencer’s ass one last time, then unlocked the door and left. Spencer stood there for a few seconds, speechless, and then started moving towards the door. 

——

Later that day, they all went their separate ways home to get ready for school. At night Spencer laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought about how lucky she was to have Emily, not only as her best friend but as her girlfriend. She couldn’t imagine life without Emily. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone vibrated next to her. Expecting it to be Emily, she picked it up. 

Toby (22:42): Spencer please, I just want to talk. I can’t do this. Spencer stared at the message and then thought. She pondered about telling him about Emily. 

Spencer (22:44): I’ve moved on. 

She then blocked Toby’s number and set the phone down, falling asleep once more.


End file.
